looking at the stars
by QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V
Summary: LOS MELLIZOS SWAN, LOS GEMELOS HALE Y LOS HERMANOS CULLEN SE CONOCEN EN LA ESCUELA DE FORKS CUANDO SOLO TIENEN 4 Y 5 AÑOS AUNQUE LA VIDA LOS LLEVARA DURANTE SU ADOLESCENCIA Y SU ADULTEZ HASTA QUE POR COSAS DEL DESTINO CONOCEN UN VAMPIRO QUE CAMBIARA SUS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE. EM/R, E/B, J/A
1. LOS MELLIZOS SWAN

**HOLA MIS LECTORES ¿COMO ME LOS TRATA LA VIDA? HE VUELTO Y DURANTE ESTAS VACACIONES ME DEDICARÉ A ESCRIBIR ESTE BONITO FIC QUE UN DÍA ASALTÓ MI CABEZA Y ME DIJE A MI MISMA… MI MISMA TIENES QUE PLASMARLO CUANTO ANTES. Y HE AQUÍ UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR SIEMPRE SEGUIDO Y ESPERO QUE NO SE VALLAN SIN DEJAR UN COMMENT.**

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJILLO.

**SUMMARY: **LOS MELLIZOS SWAN, LOS GEMELOS HALE Y LOS MELLIZOS CULLEN SE CONOCEN EN LA ESCUELA DE FORKS CUANDO SOLO TIENE AÑOS AUNQUE LA VIDA LOS LLEVARA DURANTE SU ADOLESCENCIA Y SU ADULTEZ HASTA QUE POR COSAS DEL DESTINO CONOCEN UN VAMPIRO QUE CAMBIARA SUS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE. EM/R, E/B, J/A

**OooooooooooooooooooooooO**

CAPITULO 1: LOS MELLIZOS SWAN

- Erase una vez en un hermoso reino muy, muy lejano una pequeña princesita que se llamaba….jmmm ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

- Bella, se llamaba Bella. Siempre se te olvida el nombre de la princesa papá Phil.

- Ok, ok se llamaba Bella… la princesa Bella era la más hermosa en todo el reino…

Así finalizaba el día y empezaba la noche para la pequeña Isabella Swan, su padrastro Phil sentado en la vieja mecedora de la abuela le contaba una maravillosa historia en su habitación abrazando su enorme osito de felpa, mientras que en la pequeña habitación del frente mamá se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana y le cantaba a su hermano mientras acariciaba delicadamente sus rizos color azabache.

Bella era una niña muy inteligente, perspicaz y observadora aunque era muy tímida y a veces le costaba trabajo socializar en la escuela con los compañeros de su misma edad. Ella no era como las otras niñas que soñaban siempre con ser princesas o hadas y encontrar un príncipe caballeroso, a ella le gustaban las historias que Phil le contaba cada noche sentado en la vieja mecedora y amaba inventar las suyas propias con animales fantásticos y nubes de diferentes colores. Físicamente Bella es como las demás niñas con cachetitos regordetes y sonrosados, tiene un hermoso cabello -herencia materna- color caoba que cae en ligeras ondas hasta la mitad de su espalda, una estatura promedio y una piel blanquecina más bien paliducha para alguien que vive bajo el sol de Phoenix, pero lo que más le gustaba a las personas de Bella, son sus ojos heredados de su padre Charlie. Si como dicen los ojos son las puertas al alma, las puertas del alma de Bella eran enormes, enmarcadas por unas bonitas y largas pestañas oscuras y de un brillante color chocolate que siempre hacía recordar la calidez del hogar, sus ojos siempre han sido muy expresivos y describen a la perfección el estado de ánimo se la pequeña portadora. Su hermano Emmett es muy diferente a ella tanto física como emocionalmente y aunque son mellizos solo se parecen en el color de la piel y que ambos son muy testarudos, cosa que al parecer -y según mamá- también habían heredado de su padre Charlie. El pequeño Emmett ama a su hermana más que a nadie en el mundo incluso más que a su osito marrón –y eso ya es mucho decir-, le gusta mucho el deporte en especial el futbol. Físicamente Emmett es más alto y más robusto que todos sus compañeros de la escuela, tiene un bonito cabello muy rizado y tan oscuro como el de su padre Charlie y sus ojos son tan verdes como los de su madre.

Bella vivía en Phoenix con papá Phil, su madre René y su hermano Emmett, en una hermosa casita a dos niveles color blanco con grandes ventanales desde las que tenías la mejor vista de la playa al amanecer y al anochecer, un hermoso jardín grande lleno de flores de colores y donde mamá plantó una ramita pequeña el día que nacieron los mellizos y que ahora cinco años después se había convertido en un enorme árbol de brillantes manzanas rojas donde colgaba un improvisado columpio de madera y lianas que un año atrás Phil había fabricado para tener ocupados a sus pequeños monstruos hiperactivos y traviesos, porque cuando los mellizos Swan se juntaban causaban siempre inmensos destrozos, así que los niños se turnaban el columpio y se entretenían juntos cada tarde. La vida de esta familia era muy feliz y se tenían siempre los unos a los otros apoyándose como lo haría cualquier familia…

La vida de la pequeña Bella sufrió un súbito cambio bastante drástico e inesperado la noche en que sus padres salieron a cenar por su aniversario de bodas y decidieron dejarlos con una niñera que siempre los cuidaba cuando llegaban de la escuela. A los niños no les gustaba mucho la niñera Melanie porque no contaba cuentos tan largos y bonitos en la mecedora como los que contaba Phil, tampoco cantaba las canciones de cuna tan afinada como mamá y además no podía hacer las dos cosas al mismo tiempo , generalmente se paraba en el pasillo en medio de ambas habitaciones y cantaba un cuento, aun así los niños pronto lograron conciliar el sueño luego de un par de horas de canto desafinado y cuentos extraños. Melanie después de haber dejado a los niños dormidos en sus camitas, se dispuso a comer palomitas en el sofá y a ver televisión, luego de unas horas decidió ir a dormir a la habitación de huéspedes donde siempre se quedaba cuando los padres demoraban en llegar o llegaban al día siguiente, pero antes de poderse siquiera levantar del sofá inició en la sala el repiqueteo del teléfono…

…

La llamada que recibió la niñera aquella noche fue el inicio de la aventura más grande que los hermanos Swan vivirían… Phil y Rene sufrieron un grave accidente de auto cuando regresaban a casa luego de una estupenda cena de aniversario y ambos fallecieron instantáneamente al caer por un barranco cuando un camionero un tanto ebrio los sacó del camino con un golpe. La niñera tuvo que darle la mala noticia a los pequeños la misma noche que ocurrió el accidente pues vendrían los encargados de servicios sociales a llevárselos en la mañana temprano a alguna casa de acogida mientras se dedicaban a buscar y encontraban algún familiar cercano que quisiera tomar su custodia definitiva.

…

- Emmett ¿Por qué tuvieron que morir? ¿ porque Dios no los cuidó? - era lo que le preguntaba la pequeña Bella a su hermanito entre sollozos, limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

- no lo sé Bells, no lo sé- era la eterna respuesta que le daba a su llorosa hermana.

Toda la noche y parte del día lo único que se escuchó en aquella casa fueron los lamentos de los niños que perdieron a su madre y al que fue como un padre para ellos durante toda su corta vida. Encerrado en la habitación de Bella, Emmett, acariciando su mejilla se dedicó a consolar a su melliza prometiéndose internamente que haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para que su hermana no volviera a sufrir como lo hacía en esos momentos. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a defender siempre a su hermanita de los niños y niñas que la molestaban y la hacían llorar en la escuela, por lo que nunca hubo nadie que lo consolara a él ni que le preguntara o entendiera si sufría por algo o no, y pese a su corta edad Emmett entendió que de ahora en adelante él debía ser el soporte de su frágil melliza, quien se preocupara y quien se encargara de su bienestar, "porque eso es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores" se repetía insistentemente, aunque el haya sido mayor solo por cinco minutos.

…

Una mujer de servicios sociales acudió en la mañana a la casa de los mellizos, donde la recibió una Melanie un tanto llorosa que limpiaba sus lágrimas en un viejo pedazo de su pañuelo. Luego de charlar con la niñera acerca de los padres de los pequeños, la mujer de servicios sociales le pidió que trajera rápidamente a los niños y sus pertenencias, esta acudió presurosa al cuarto de la pequeña Bella.

- niños abran la puerta por favor que ha llegado alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes, ¡ah! Y traigan sus maletas y juguetes-

Los niños salieron de la habitación luciendo unos hinchados ojitos rojos y aún muy llorosos donde sobresalían en sus tristes rostros un par de inmensas ojeras violeta. La mujer de servicios sociales los hizo sentarse juntos en el sillón grande frente a ella mientras le pedía a la llorosa Melanie que regresara a su casa, ya que sus servicios ya no serían requeridos. Melanie se despidió de los niños con un enorme abrazo con lamentos y lágrimas incluidas prometiéndoles con el corazón que un día los visitaría donde quiera que el destino los llevara.

…

- hola niños, mi nombre es Rachel…- comenzó presentándose la mujer de servicios sociales y haciendo una pausa para que ellos también se presentaran – y… ¿cómo se llaman ustedes dulzuras?

- yo soy Emmett y esta es mi hermanita Bella- explico el mellizo señalando a su hermana, ya que los accesos de hipo de Bella eran tan fuertes – producto de la llantina de la noche anterior- que le impedían hablar.

- mucho gusto en conocerlos mis niños, y bien, díganme… ¿saben ustedes porque yo estoy aquí?

Los niños levantaron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo observando a la mujer como si estuviera loca o les hubiera preguntado sobre la existencia de los unicornios – pues suponemos que es porque nuestros padres murieron anoche ¿no es así?- afirmó un enfadado Emmett mientras Bella se hacía bolita en el sillón

- lamentablemente así fue pequeños - mencionó Rachel apartando la vista con evidente incomodidad- , pero díganme niños ¿ustedes tienen algún pariente o saben de algún familiar cercano que pueda hacerse cargo de ustedes como es debido?

Los niños se miraron a los ojos al mismo tiempo pensando en la misma persona y dijeron al unísono el nombre de quien se haría cargo de su custodia definitiva – papá Charlie…

Charlie vivía en Forks Washington donde era el sheriff. Un año después del nacimiento de los mellizos Charlie se separó definitivamente de René y se fue solo a vivir a Forks en una hermosa casita acogedora y familiar cerca del pueblo, allí constantemente lo visitaban sus hijos en vacaciones de verano y pasaban algunas pascuas y navidades también. A los mellizos Swan no les gustaba mucho la casa ni el pueblo porque siempre era muy frío y húmedo, hacía que tiritaran de frio en la noche y que se empaparan cada vez que salían a jugar al patio.

…

Los mellizos tuvieron que soportar ocho horas de viaje a Forks donde se quedarían con su padre quien se enteró de la situación por Rachel la mujer de servicios sociales. Charlie esperaba ansioso en el aeropuerto a la llegada de sus hijos para quienes ya había preparado un par de habitaciones extra en su casa.

Al poco rato bajaron del avión unos muy entumecidos mellizos tomados de la mano y siendo acompañados por una encargada en vuelo.

- muchas gracias por traerlos- mencionaba Charlie a una muy sonrojada sobrecargo que se despedía con la mano de los pequeños.

- la van a pasar muy bien en casa hijos- mencionó Charlie unas cinco veces mientras conducía el viejo carro de policía con destino a su hogar llevando en los asientos traseros a unos enfurruñados hermanos que no habían soltado sus manos en todo el viaje desde Phoenix.

Luego de un par de horas de viaje en auto, los pequeños pudieron divisar a lo lejos la ya muy conocida casa blanca con pequeñas ventanas donde se quedarían a vivir con el único familiar cercano del que tenían conocimiento: su padre.

Los niños se instalaron en un par de habitaciones una azul y otra blanca, Bella escogió la azul por ser su color favorito y Emmett no tuvo más opción que escabullirse a su nueva habitación blanca. Los niños acomodaron su ropa en el closet con ayuda de su padre y luego de un pequeño almuerzo de pizza y refresco fueron al pueblo a comprar ropa de cama y cosas para la escuela. El pueblo no era gran cosa a los ojos de Bella, ella siempre lo había visto igual de aburrido y monótono, Emmett se dedicaba a buscar donde revelaran fotografías ya que se había vuelto fanático de las fotos luego de que su madre le regalara una bonita cámara por su cumpleaños.

Cuadernos, libros y lápices de colores además de pasar a revelar unas cuantas fotos de la cámara de Emmett. El trayecto de vuelta a casa estuvo muy silencioso con un Charlie preocupado sobre el primer día de escuela de sus hijos, una Bella preocupada sobre cuál sería su futuro sin su padre Phil y su madre y un Emmett muy entretenido mirando las fotos que había capturado de paisajes de Phoenix, animales en las florecillas y una que otra foto de sus padres mientras veían una película romántica pocos días antes del fatídico accidente.

…

Al día siguiente entraban en la escuela de Forks los mellizos tomados de la mano guiados hacia su próxima clase por su profesora de hermoso cabello rubio y sonrisa amable que se había presentado como Kate, quien les daría sus clases durante dos años.

Al llegar al salón la maestra los ubicó en mesas diferentes. A Bella la hizo sentarse junto a un niño de piel color canela, hermosos ojos negros y una bonita sonrisa a la que le faltaban un par de dientes.

- hola, soy Jacob pero puedes decirme Jake, y ¿tu cómo te llamas?- le pregunto a Bella su compañero de silla

- soy Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella- respondió una muy ruborizada Bella

A Emmett lo hizo sentarse junto a una niña que a él le pareció la más hermosa de todas con un brillante cabello rubio que le llegaba a la cadera y una piel tan tersa que parecía hecha de porcelana. Él no había visto aun sus ojos hasta que la niña dirigió una mirada en su dirección y en ese momento Emmett creyó estarse ahogando en los bonitos pedacitos de mar que eran los ojos de la niña, hasta que esta le dirigió una fría mirada de disgusto.

- maestra este es el lugar de mi hermano- dijo la niña con una mueca. a Emmett le pareció el sonido más melodioso que jamás había escuchado.

- así es Rosie pero mientras tu hermano está enfermo podemos asignarte un nuevo compañero- la pequeña volteo la mirada hacia la ventana para no tener que ver al niño a su lado.

Así inició la historia…

**OooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA LES HAYA EMPEZADO A GUSTAR Y PORFA DÉJENME UN REVIEW AUNQUE SEA SOLO COMENTEN "SEE ME GUSTO" O "NOP LO ODIÉ" ALGO ASÍ, PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ Y EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO ESTARÁ DEDICADO A LA VIDA DE LOS GEMELOS HALE…**

SALUDOS –V-


	2. LOS GEMELOS HALE

**HOLA MIS LECTORES HE AQUÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC… ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE…**

**DISCLAIMER:** LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJILLO.

**SUMMARY:** LOS MELLIZOS SWAN, LOS GEMELOS HALE Y LOS MELLIZOS CULLEN SE CONOCEN EN LA ESCUELA DE FORKS CUANDO SOLO TIENE AÑOS AUNQUE LA VIDA LOS LLEVARA DURANTE SU ADOLESCENCIA Y SU ADULTEZ HASTA QUE POR COSAS DEL DESTINO CONOCEN UN VAMPIRO QUE CAMBIARA SUS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE. EM/R, E/B, J/A

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **_karolay28_ GRACIAS POR SER LA PRIMERA EN COMENTAR YA SABEN QUE LOS COMENTARIOS SON EL COMBUSTIBLE DE LOS ESCRITORES :D _Stewpattz, Bianca S, Galadrielcullen: _GRACIAS POR PONER LA HISTORIA EN FAVORITO

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

CAPITULO 2: LOS GEMELOS HALE

En Londres existe un lugar donde viven las grandes élites de la ciudad, éste lugar se llama West End. Allí están ubicados los teatros más sofisticados, las catedrales más antiguas, los monumentos más preciados y los jardines privados más bellos con sus hermosas flores exóticas de perfume inigualable. En uno de estos jardines suele pasearse mucha gente importante, entre ellos está la esposa y los hijos del ministro de asuntos internacionales. Su nombre es Alaric Hale; hombre atractivo con porte diplomático, hombros anchos, espalda recta, cabello marrón perfecto y unos profundos ojos azules que siempre lucían una mirada penetrante y cautivadora. Alaric es aficionado a la caza y a la historia del mundo, le entretiene aprender de nuevas culturas extranjeras, y ese fue el motivo principal por el que se convirtió en el ministro de asuntos internacionales de Inglaterra por lo que siempre se proponía aprender todo lo posible en sus viajes.

Cuando el joven Alaric contaba con sólo dieciséis años quedó totalmente prendado de la belleza de Clarissa, la hija del ama de llaves, y se decidió enamorarla poco a poco para tres años después casarse con ella. Un año después del matrimonio Clarissa dio a luz al pequeño Jasper y un rato más tarde llegó al mundo Rosalie. Ambos pequeños habían heredado el rubio cabello de su madre y su atractivo físico nato, de su padre heredaron su característica obstinación y sus profundos y expresivos ojos azules, aunque los ojos de la pequeña Rosalie tenían manchitas doradas, resquicios de los ojos de su madre. Estos niños se convirtieron instantáneamente en lo más importante para sus padres, su mundo entero hasta que dejaron de ser totalmente dependientes de ellos aproximadamente a la edad de dos años, en ese momento fue contratada una institutriz permanente para que los instruyera correctamente y una nana de planta para que se encargara de los cuidados principales de los niños. Pronto su padre volvió a trabajar con sus constantes viajes y su madre se dedicaba a comprar ropa y joyas caras y a lucirse asistiendo a grandes eventos de la alta sociedad o como ella los llamaba siempre: los eventos de beneficencia y caridad por los niños pobres de África, sin notar que sus propios niños la necesitaban más que los niños pobres.

Los gemelos se criaron prácticamente solos de la mano de su cariñosa y paciente nana Melissa quién con mucha paciencia y sus buenos sentimientos logró poco a poco que los pequeños no sintieran la total ausencia de sus padres en casa y en sus vidas, o eso es lo que ella pensaba. Los gemelos siempre extrañaron mucho a sus padres, en cada situación nueva que se les presentaba o en cada descubrimiento que hacían y ellos no estaban allí con ellos, pero nunca quisieron decirlo por temor a herir los sentimientos de su nana quien se había convertido en su segunda madre de corazón.

Los gemelos eran muy parecidos tanto física como emocionalmente, ambos tenían una opinión similar respecto a todo, ambos querían cosas parecidas con excepción a sus juegos, Jasper se divertía practicando variados deportes en el jardín de la casa y desde que vio los tres mosqueteros solo juega a ser uno de ellos. Rosalie hallaba mayor diversión en jugar que armaba y desarmaba sus autos rosas y organizando grandes fiestas de té donde invitaba a toda la servidumbre como nobles caballeros y distinguidas damas incluida su nana la reina, la invitada principal. Algunas veces Jasper hacía parte de sus fiestas de té como el príncipe gallardo o Rosalie era la princesa en apuros encerrada en la torre-casa del árbol que el pequeño mosquetero Jasper debía rescatar valientemente. Pese a la falta del cariño y la presencia de ambos padres los niños se divertían mucho juntos y se puede decir que eran tan felices como dos niños de cinco años pueden serlo en una casa llena de lujos donde pedías un juguete y te lo daban sin demora alguna.

Alaric tenía como lema que a los hijos se les debe educar correctamente y eso incluía: enseñarles dos idiomas, un deporte aparte de la equitación y la instrucción completa de un instrumento musical, él dejó que sus hijos escogieran el instrumento y el deporte que querían practicar pero en cuanto al idioma él dictaminó que debía ser francés además de su educación normal. Los gemelos recibían la mejor educación por parte de su institutriz y nunca fueron a una escuela con otros niños de su edad, porque según su padre "es muy arriesgado para su seguridad por ser hijos de un diplomático importante". Agnes Pratchett era una mujer exigente y poco amable aunque muy inteligente, enseñaba a los pequeños todo lo básico de una escuela normal aunque más avanzado, los niños debieron aprender a leer correctamente a la edad de tres años e iniciaron el aprendizaje de francés a la par del idioma materno. Los pequeños recibirían instrucción en equitación, el deporte escogido e instrumento musical a los tres años; Jasper escogió natación como deporte al que asiste los lunes y miércoles en el club de su padre, su instrumento musical escogido fue el violonchelo, ya que su padre no le permitió aprender guitarra como lo había planeado en un principio, los días martes y jueves. Rosalie, por su parte escogió dos deportes: esgrima y tiro al blanco aparte de equitación los viernes en el mismo club y a la misma hora que su hermano con un instructor personalizado; mientras que su instrumento escogido fue el piano clásico, elección que fue aplaudida por su padre aficionado a la música clásica. Los sábados en la tarde luego de sus clases de etiqueta y comportamiento, los gemelos son libres de hacer lo que quisieran hasta el lunes temprano en la mañana donde los aguardaba un saludable desayuno de jugo con fruta y sus clases con la señorita Pratchett.

Los pequeños nunca acompañaban a su padre a los viajes que hacía por trabajo pero si lo acompañaban en vacaciones de verano a la hermosa hacienda de sus tíos Maya y Lucius en Francia donde se reunía toda la familia. A los gemelos les gustaba mucho aquel lugar ya que tenía enormes caballerizas donde se distinguían los mejores ejemplares equinos y donde se encontraban sus caballos, regalo de su tía favorita. Dark Spoke era el caballo de Jasper, un fabuloso ejemplar nacido en los establos de su tía, el caballo era totalmente oscuro ese es el porqué de su nombre pero en su frente se hallaba una mancha blanca en forma de estrella y Jasper desde el momento en que lo vio cuando el potro solo tenía unos días de nacido decidió que lo quería. Sunlight Whisper era la yegua paso fino de Rosalie traída directamente de España, fue un regalo de su padre pero al no tener donde conservarla en su casa decidió pedir que se la llevaran a los establos de su tía en Francia, la yegua es de color amarillo claro y la crin dorada casi blanca, su hermano solía molestarla diciendo que tenía cierto parecido con ella, Rose no lo encontraba gracioso aunque la yegua era tan obstinada e indomable como ella. Los gemelos amaban pasear juntos toda la tarde comiendo uvas sobre sus caballos por el hermoso viñedo de sus tíos y ver el atardecer en la colina más alta de la hacienda.

Sus tíos tenían dos hijas, Jenna y Hannah con las que Rose solía divertirse mucho y un niño dos años mayor que los gemelos cuyo nombre era Mathew, el siempre llevaba a la hacienda a un amigo de su edad llamado Jonathan quien siempre le había regalado una rosa blanca a Rose cada vez que se encontraban, algo que ella encontraba muy tierno.

Los gemelos estaban seguros de ir esas vacaciones donde sus tíos pero su padre los sorprendió diciendo que debían empacar maletas ligeras con ropa y las cosas más valiosas y queridas que tuvieran para ir a visitar a sus tíos, les dijo que debían despedirse definitivamente de su nana y de la institutriz porque partirían para vivir un tiempo en la hacienda. Los niños le pidieron explicaciones a su padre del porqué de aquella salida tan abrupta a lo que su padre respondió diciendo que era un peligro que se quedaran más tiempo pues hacía pocos días había recibido mensajes de amenaza por parte de unos hombres encargados de una mafia italiana con quién él hacía negociaciones de paz.

Los niños se despidieron de su nana con lágrimas en sus ojos y de la institutriz con alegría de no tener que aguantar más de su mal genio y sus inflexibles castigos. Estaban guardando su ropa veraniega cuando su madre les dijo que debían guardar ropa más abrigada cosa que los pequeños no entendieron ya que en el viñedo hacía calor en verano, aun así obedecieron y guardaron sus juguetes favoritos junto a su ropa.

Horas más tarde los gemelos se encontraban sentados en la sala de primera clase del aeropuerto con la única compañía de un par de enormes guardaespaldas ya que papá tenía que terminar ciertos asuntos en casa y mamá tenía una cena de caridad por lo que se despidieron de ellos en casa y fueron al aeropuerto con dos de sus mejores escoltas personales, claro está que solo estarían con los niños hasta que abordaran el avión ya que según su padre estarían muy seguros con sus tíos. Llamaron a abordar un vuelo con destino a Nueva York y los guardaespaldas apresuraron a los niños a tomar el avión aunque ellos muy confundidos protestaron diciendo que a donde se dirigían era a Francia y no a Estados Unidos. Los dos hombres les explicaron a los niños que su tía los esperaba en New York.

Efectivamente, luego de casi todo un día de viaje los gemelos llegaron a New York, allí los esperaba su tía con una bolsa de papel de Mc Donald's, papá siempre les decía que no podían comer ese tipo de comida pero al parecer a la tía Maya se le olvidó.

La tía Maya los subió a su auto y los llevó a un campo despejado donde había una avioneta pequeña con el escudo de la reina, los gemelos subieron con gran emoción a la avioneta, allí mientras comían un par de hamburguesas con papas la tía Maya les contó que tenía una hermosa casita de campo muy espaciosa en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks y que se dirigían allí. Los niños no entendían porque pero ella les dijo que cuando llegaran allí hablarían todos juntos del asunto. Luego de unas horas llegaron a Seattle dónde los esperaba un auto blindado para llevarlos a Forks.

"Forks es muy bonito" pensaba Jasper mientras divisaba el paisaje por los vidrios polarizados, "Forks es muy pequeño" pensaba Rose con fastidio mirando con cierto desdén las calles del pequeño y frio pueblecito.

Saliendo del pequeño pueblo se encontraba una casa de campo muy grande y espaciosa con un pequeño establo a lo lejos. La tía Maya bajó del auto con los niños y entró a la casa. Ésta era tan hermosa por dentro como lo era por fuera, con enormes ventanales que iluminaban toda la estancia. En un inmenso sillón se encontraba el tío Lucius.

- Bienvenidos mis niños, siéntanse como en casa, pueden subir al segundo piso hay dos habitaciones una rosa y una verde, Rose acomodate en la rosa y Jazz acomodate en la verde. Por favor tomen una ducha, descansen un poco y bajen al rato que tenemos que hablar con ustedes.

Los pequeños obedecieron y luego de una rápida ducha bajaron a la sala donde estaban sus tíos con tasas calientes de chocolate que ofrecieron a los pequeños haciéndolos sentar juntos en el sillón de dos plazas.

- Verán niños, han venido a ésta casa y no a la hacienda porque ahora éste será nuestro hogar por tiempo indefinido

Los niños no sabían que responder a aquello hasta que Jazz habló:

- Pero, ¿por qué tío Lucius?

- porque sus padres han dicho que este sería el lugar más seguro para ustedes

- ¿para nosotros?- preguntó Rose a quién no le estaba gustando el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

- Vivirán con nosotros hasta que la situación de su padre se arregle definitivamente.

Los rostros de los gemelos pasaron por la confusión, la tristeza y finalmente la expresión de Jazz fue de aceptación mientras que Rose sentía mucha rabia contra sus padres por confinarla en un lugar tan pequeño, frío y alejado de la civilización. Su tía adivinando por donde iban los pensamientos de la niña y sabiendo muy bien cómo es su temperamento le dijo:

- Rose en las caballerizas está tu yegua, ve y cabalga un poco, trata de relajarte y pensar las cosas

Rose salió disparada de la sala pero nadie la siguió a sabiendas de la forma en que solía explotar cuando la hacían enfurecer. Montó en Sunlight Whisper por la hermosa propiedad de sus tíos mientras gruesas lágrimas de rabia resbalaban por su pequeño rostro pensando en cuanto extrañaría a su nana, en su bonita casa grande en Londres, en sus clases de piano y esgrima… en como pronto su vida cambiaria drásticamente.

Ya era de noche cuando Rose entró en casa con los ojos rojos, hinchados y surcos en su rostro, pasó de largo por la sala sin mirar a sus tíos ni a su hermano y se dirigió hacia la habitación rosa, se tendió en la cama para seguir llorando amargamente. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana el sonido de su estómago la hizo despertar recordando que no había comido nada más que la pequeña hamburguesa con papas que su tía le había dado en la avioneta. La puerta de su ahora habitación se abrió levemente para dar paso a la pequeña figura de su hermanito con una bolsa en las manos.

- Rose, ¿ estás despierta? – preguntó su hermano cerrando la puerta tras de sí y llegando hasta la enorme cama para sentarse

- Sí Jazz, ¿qué pasa?

- Es que creí que tenías hambre y vine a traerte esto – dijo sacando de la bolsa un par de sándwiches y dos refrescos de manzana. Como siempre su hermano estaba tan conectado a ella

- Jazz tus sándwiches son terribles – dijo Rose riendo mientras trataba de masticar el sándwich con demasiada lechuga y al que al parecer le había puesto yogurt en vez de mayonesa.

- Lo siento Rose los hice a oscuras para que no me descubrieran

- No importa, igual gracias… por eso y por venir

- No llores Rose- le susurro Jasper mientras frotaba las lágrimas de su hermanita con su pequeña mano suave y cálida

- Es que… Jazz no me gusta este lugar

- Lo sé, pero podemos divertirnos mucho aquí como lo hacíamos en casa… como en nuestro hogar

- No estoy muy segura de que esto sea como un hogar

- Hogar no es una casa Rose, hogar es donde está tu familia

- Sí es verdad pero… ¡oye eso lo sacaste de una película!

- Sí, pero es verdad…

- ¿Nunca me vas a dejar sola Jazz?

- Sabes que no lo haré Rose, pero para que me creas vamos a hacer una promesa de hermanos - el pequeño sacó de la bolsa un sacacorchos con el que creyó poder destapar los refrescos, usando la punta se pinchó la palma de la mano haciendo salir unas gotas de sangre y tomó la mano de su hermana haciendo lo mismo – de acuerdo Rose, te juro que jamás te dejaré sola y que siempre, siempre voy a estar apoyándote hasta el día en que sea tan viejito que tenga que usar un bastón al caminar.

La pequeña miraba los ojos de su hermano cuando dijo: - y yo prometo que nunca te voy a dejar atrás y que siempre te voy a querer mucho hasta el día en que sea tan viejita y tenga que ir en silla de ruedas contigo al asilo de ancianos - chocaron sus manos uniendo la sangre que salía de las palmas de ambos y sellaron el trato con un abrazo cargado de sentimientos.

Al día siguiente la tía Maya encontró a sus sobrinos dormidos en la cama de Rose, rodeados de restos de pan y lechuga junto a unas botellas de refresco, los niños dormían con las manos unidas y la cara de Rose estaba surcada por los restos de una noche de llanto.

Luego de unas horas los gemelos bajaban a la cocina con una curita en la mano derecha y una sonrisa grande en sus rostros.

- ¿por qué tan felices mis niños?- preguntó la tía Maya

- Porque después de todo a Rose parece que si le gustará vivir en el pueblo.

- Me alegra mucho la noticia, vas a ver que te gustara mucho y en especial la escuela. Alístense para salir mis niños porque vamos a comprar cosas para la escuela.

A los niños los entusiasmaba y los asustaba ir a la escuela, después de todo es la primera vez que conviven con más niños que no sean sus primos, quienes irían a la escuela con ellos al día siguiente solo que pasarían vacaciones con los abuelos en Roma.

Luego de una tarde de compras de libros y crayones, los gemelos descansaron en sus camas muy tranquilos a sabiendas que al día siguiente irían a la escuela juntos.

Jasper decidió usar su ropa favorita de jean y camisa para ir a la escuela mientras que Rose escogía su vestido más bonito ese de color lila para su primer día en la escuela de Forks. Le pidió a su tía que arreglara su cabello y esta decidió recoger en una coleta alta su largo cabello rubio.

Los pequeños pasaron con sus primos el susto del primer día de clase ya que al parecer habían hablado con muchos niños y los temas que veían les parecían muy sencillos. Rose pensó que el segundo día sería tan bueno como el primero, pero no contaba con que su hermano enfermara en la mañana y no pudo ir a la escuela. Aun así Rose se puso su vestido rosa y su tía peino su cabello usando una cinta y atándola en lo alto de su cabeza, dejando sueltos sus bonitos tirabuzones, se despidió de sus tíos y de su hermano y se encaminó a la escuela con sus primos. Jenna y Hannah iban un curso más que ella porque eran un año mayores y Mathew iba dos años más que ella, así que se despidió de sus primos y fue a su salón.

La pequeña Rose se sentó en su lugar de siempre pero el asiento junto a ella estaría desocupado, hasta que la maestra ubicó a un niño nuevo junto a ella, este le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y ella pudo ver unos adorables hoyuelos en sus muy sonrojadas mejillas, ella no le respondió la sonrisa y apartó rapidamente la cara cuando notó que ella también se sonrojaba

- Maestra este es el lugar de mi hermano- dijo Rose con una mueca de disgusto pues no le gustaría que alejaran a su hermano de ella

- Así es Rosie pero mientras tu hermano está enfermo podemos asignarte un nuevo compañero- Rose volteo la mirada nerviosa hacia la ventana para que el niño de los hoyuelos no viera que se había sonrojado… de nuevo.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, LES DEJO EL ADELANTO DE QUE EL PROXIMO CAP SERA SOBRE LOS CULLEN… DEJENME PORFA UN BONITO REVIEW, YA SABEN QUE ES MI COMBUSTIBLE **

SALUDOS –V-


	3. LOS HERMANOS CULLEN

**HOLA MIS LECTORES! HOY LES TRAIGO EL TERCER CAPITULO DESTINADO A LOS HERMANITOS CULLEN, OJALÁ LES GUSTE MUCHO Y NO SE VALLAN SIN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO…**

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJILLO.

**SUMMARY: **LOS MELLIZOS SWAN, LOS GEMELOS HALE Y LOS HERMANOS CULLEN SE CONOCEN EN LA ESCUELA DE FORKS CUANDO SOLO TIENE AÑOS AUNQUE LA VIDA LOS LLEVARA DURANTE SU ADOLESCENCIA Y SU ADULTEZ HASTA QUE POR COSAS DEL DESTINO CONOCEN UN VAMPIRO QUE CAMBIARA SUS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE. EM/R, E/B, J/A.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: ESPECIALMENTE A MI BETA READER: Jime (Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamérica)

_**Banny Cullen Masen**_**:** aquí está la actualización tan pronto como me fue posible, espero que te guste

_**Stewpattz:**_ me alegra que te haya gustado el fic espero que te guste leer el cap. como a mí me gusto escribirlo.

_**karolay28:**_ tienes razón con respecto a Rose, en realidad ella solo se puso nerviosa y digo ¿ quién no lo haría? Es el encanto de Emmett jajaja espero que te guste también este Cap.

_**Ale74**_**:** pues verás me robaste las ideas que tenía con respecto a la familia Cullen así que tendré que usar una nueva, jajaja no la verdad no planeaba hacer la historia trágica. Me alegra que compartas conmigo a Edward jajaja.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooO**

CAPITULO 3: LOS HERMANOS CULLEN

- ¡MARY ALICE CULLEN ¿DONDE ESCONDISTE MI BUBU?!

Así inició la mañana de Enero en la casa Cullen: mamá haciendo panqués, papá saliendo a trabajar, Edward preguntando por su mantita favorita y un pequeño duende escondido bajo la cama riendo por su más reciente travesura.

Cada vez que Esme escucha a sus niños correteando por la casa, recuerda cuando eso era todo lo que deseaba…

Todo comenzó cuando Esme Platt conoció a Carlisle Cullen en la universidad, llevaban dos meses de noviazgo cuando ambos habían decidido llevar las cosas con calma pero no tenían planeado que luego de una fiesta de fraternidad, un par de copas de más y la habitación de la facultad de artes en el campus, los llevaría a cambiar sus lienzos, pinceles y salas de urgencias por pañales y biberones. Los padres de los chicos no estaban de acuerdo con lo que hicieron sus hijos pero contribuyeron económicamente y proporcionándoles un mobiliario para su nueva familia con la condición que tenían que casarse antes de que naciera el bebé. Los jóvenes accedieron a casarse y se mudaron a la antigua casa de los abuelos Platt en Forks Washington. Decoraron la casa a su gusto y pintaron de colores una bonita y espaciosa habitación en la segunda planta, allí ubicaron una pequeña cunita blanca y poco a poco la fueron llenando de peluches y ropita miniatura.

Cada noche durante los próximos nueve meses, Esme se dedicaba a sentarse en una mecedora al lado de la cuna justo al frente de la enorme ventana y contemplaba los pequeños zapatitos azules, primer regalo de sus padres para el bebé. Derramaba un par de lágrimas pensando que pronto quería llenar la casa de risas y juguetes de su pequeño que pronto llegaría.

El día del parto fue un día que Esme jamás olvidaría… ella y Carlisle habían pensado que sería buena idea que ambos pudieran terminar sus respectivas carreras, Esme quería tomarse su tiempo con el bebé así que Carlisle sería el primero en finalizar su carrera y más adelante ella se encargaría de encontrar tiempo para las artes plásticas y su hogar. Esa tarde Carlisle había ido hasta la universidad de Washington para averiguar todo lo referente al papeleo para su ingreso, por lo tanto Esme estaba completamente sola en casa. Pintaba en la sala un paisaje pacífico para ponerlo en la habitación del bebé pero de pronto la asaltó una fuerte contracción que hizo que moviera su pincel demasiado rápido causando que el bonito arcoíris que pintaba llegara hasta el lago, ella lo observó fijamente y se dijo que así quedaría más bonito. Estaba reflexionando acerca de cómo el color de su lago se veía más brillante cuando sintió que un líquido empapaba sus piernas, primero se avergonzó porque creía que no había aguantado ir al baño pero luego se preocupó hasta el punto de la histeria cuando recordó que en tres días se cumplirían los nueve meses de su embarazo. A la primera contracción le siguió otra aún más dolorosa, ya no resistía los dolores así que decidió llamar a su esposo.

-Carlisle, tengo un problema- decía Esme por el teléfono con la respiración agitada tratando de menguar el dolor.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Estás bien?

- No Carlisle, no estoy bien, el bebé ya viene- después de un par de minutos donde no escucho nada por el auricular Esme le gritó –CARLISLE EL BEBÉ YA VIENE-

- Ya voy para allá, Esme no te angusties que ya voy en camino.

Carlisle apenas había alcanzado a preguntar por el director de la facultad cuando Esme llamó, aun así salió disparado hacia la casa. Al llegar encontró a una muy angustiada Esme con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y respirando profundamente mientras trataba de empacar ropa en la maleta del bebé.

Carlisle recordaba bien de los cursos prenatales como tenía que ayudar a su esposa en el momento de ir al hospital, así que recogió la mochila del bebé, la de Esme, recordó buscar los papeles de identificación de su esposa y los suyos, él también estaba hiperventilando y en su mente repasaba todo mientras se subía apresuradamente al auto y arrancaba a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital: "veamos, llevo la maleta con ropa y pañales para el bebé, llevo la maleta con ropa para Esme, llevo una manta calientita para el bebé, llevo mi identificación, llevo la identificación de Esme… pero algo me falta… algo…pero ¿Qué me hace falta?" volteó la mirada atrás del auto esperando encontrar las dos maletas y a su parturienta esposa pero…–¡MIERDA! SE ME OLVIDÓ ESME- dio una rápida vuelta en la esquina y se devolvió a su casa –Esme me va a matar- se repetía una y otra vez mientras giraba para llegar a su casa donde encontró a su esposa en el porche con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

- ¡CARLISLE CULLEN COMO PUDISTE DEJARME ABANDONADA EN UN MOMENTO COMO ESTE!- gritó Esme lanzándole la más furiosa de sus miradas mientras subía a la parte trasera del auto.

- lo siento querida, es que estoy muy nervioso y no puedo pensar con claridad y…- se interrumpió al ver que Esme no se preocupaba por sus pobres excusas si no por el dolor que ahora la embargaba.

Pronto llegaron al hospital donde los atendió una enfermera llevándose a Esme a sala de urgencias.

- ¿Quiere entrar señor?- preguntó la enfermera a Carlisle cuando iban a cruzar la puerta de la sala de urgencias.

- Claro que quiero entrar

- Entonces vaya atrás de aquella cortina y póngase este traje- dijo la enfermera señalándole una cortina al lado de las camillas.

Y así lo hizo, se puso aquella horrible bata azul y entró a la sala de urgencias para presenciar como llegaba al mundo, con un lloriqueo que inundó toda la sala, su pequeño hijo con una pequeña pelusita cobriza sobre su cabeza y unos brillantes ojos verdes iguales a los de mamá. Estaba tan orgulloso de su primogénito que no aguantó las lágrimas cuando le pasaron a su pequeño para que lo cargara, Esme lo tuvo en sus brazos mientras Carlisle le pasaba a una enfermera una pequeña cámara para que plasmara ese momento por siempre.

Pasó todo un año donde adoptaron un cachorro Golden retreever al que llamaron Máximus, también Carlisle se dedicó a continuar su carrera, Esme a cuidar de su pequeño Edward y éste a su vez se dedicó a lloriquear cada noche pidiendo la atención de sus padres. Lo único que lograba calmarlo era su bubu, una mantita azul que arrastraba por el piso y masticaba cada tanto. Durante ese año también ocurrió un acontecimiento muy importante: Esme quedó nuevamente embarazada, esta vez sería una niña, ya lo sabía desde su última ecografía; ya tenía una pancita de cuatro meses y solía pintarle caritas y flores y tomarle fotografías. El parto de Alice fue un poco parecido al de Edward con excepción que esta vez Carlisle no se olvidó de su parturienta esposa en el porche de la casa, esa vez se aseguró de subirla a ella primero.

Sus pequeños a medida que iban creciendo iban llenando de alegría a toda la familia, aunque Esme no estaba muy segura de sí sus niños se querían mucho entre ellos pues nunca se decían cuanto se querían y Alice se dedicaba a hacerle bromas y chistes a su hermano y este a su vez se dedicaba a mantener a la pequeña Alice en el piso, moviendo el tapete cada vez que ella intentaba ponerse de pie. Esme creía que esa rivalidad se debía a que eran aún muy pequeños y les gustaba gastarse bromas entre ellos.

El pequeño Edward contaba con cinco años y Alice con cuatro. Ambos eran tan diferentes física y mentalmente que Esme dudaba que fueran hermanos, solía decir que a Alice la trajeron a casa una familia de duendecillos traviesos del bosque que colindaba a su casa, ella tenía el largo cabello oscuro como el padre de Esme y los ojos pardos parecidos a los de la mamá de Carlisle mientras que Edward tenia los mismos ojos que Esme y el cabello de una bonita combinación de Esme y Carlisle. Edward tenía cierta afición por la música clásica, en especial por Debussy, mientras que Alice adoraba bailotear por toda la casa al compás de Katy Perry. Edward solía nadar por horas en el riachuelo cerca a su casa mientras que Alice vivía bailando ballet sobre los muebles. Edward solía pasar mucho tiempo ensimismado contemplando flores e insectos del jardín en su paz infinita e inquebrantable mientras que Alice correteaba tras Máximus en el jardín mientras coreaba a gritos "I feel so close to you right now… woah woah woah" usualmente eso pasaba después de una sobredosis de azúcar y chocolate por lo menos un par de veces al día.

Los niños estaban preparándose para ir a la escuela, era su primer día luego de las vacaciones de verano, Alice estaba en un curso menor de su hermano por ser un año más chica; la pequeña Alice rebuscaba en el armario su vestido más bonito y colorido mientras que Edward escondía su bubu en la mochila de la escuela, él tenía prohibido llevar su mantita a la escuela pero él decía sentirse seguro con ella, le daba un poco de susto las clases luego de las vacaciones de verano. En el primer día saludaron a sus antiguos amigos y charlaron acerca de que habían hecho mientras la maestra llegaba al salón, Edward fijó con curiosidad su vista al frente cuando la maestra presentó a los nuevos alumnos, eran idénticos a pesar que eran un chico y una chica ambos con sus mejillas regordetas y brillante cabello rubio. Edward creyó haber visto a la niña más hermosa del mundo y sus bellísimos ojos azules con dorado lo hipnotizaron por completo cuando ella se dignó a dirigirle una mirada, por el color de sus ojos y su arrebatadora mirada él pensó que tenía cierto parecido con una gatita. Su bonita gatita fue ubicada por la maestra junto a su hermano en la silla frente a él "¡genial! así podré observarla más de cerca" pensaba Edward mientas observaba los rubios tirabuzones de Rosalie.

Durante el receso Mike Newton y Ben Chenney invitaron a Jasper a jugar baseball con los demás niños y Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para hablar con "su gatita" como el había empezado a llamarla. Ella estaba sentada con otras niñas hablando bajo el manzano cuando él se acercó para hablar con ella, de inmediato el resto de las niñas soltaron carcajadas y se alejaron cuchicheando.

-Hola, soy Edward ¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Rosalie, pero me puedes decir Rose

"Rose, ¡vaya! que nombre tan bonito " pensaba Edward mirando embobado los bonitos e hipnóticos ojos de la niña.

-Mmm… y ¿necesitabas algo Edward?- pregunto Rose luego de un rato un poco incomoda con las miradas de Edward.

-En realidad quería preguntarte si querías una manzana del árbol- respondió Edward divisando en lo alto del árbol una perfecta manzana rojiza y jugosa.

-¡Me encantaría!

El pequeño subió sin dificultad el manzano y tomó entre sus pequeñas manitas la manzana más roja y brillante de todo el árbol, bajó con la fruta en la mano y se la entregó a Rose con suma delicadeza. Así pasaron juntos todo el receso: hablando de lo que más les gustaba hacer, sus juguetes favoritos y prometiéndose internamente que Rose iría a merendar un día a su casa y le enseñaría a éste a tocar el piano.

Edward llegó a casa en la tarde con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Alice lo observaba con diversión. Luego del almuerzo Alice pregunto a su hermano porque su "cara de bobo" a lo que él respondió contándole que había conocido a Rose: una niña preciosa con ojos de gatita y Alice se burló de él por un buen rato hasta que descubrió a Edward ignorándola olímpicamente mientras sacaba de su mochila la mantita

- Eddy, a Rose no creo que le guste mucho un niño que lleva un trapo sucio y viejo a todas partes – y después de decir aquello se retiró con sus andares de bailarina dejando a un pensativo Edward.

Aquella mantita fue su compañera durante su más tierna infancia y le dolía desprenderse de ella, aun así la abandonó en lo más profundo de su cajón de zapatos, pensando así que le caería mejor a "su gatita".

Al día siguiente en la escuela llegaron unos niños nuevos a la clase de Edward, a la niña la sentaron junto a Jacob "el niño más pesado de la escuela" según su opinión, y para molestia de Edward al niño lo sentaron junto a Rosalie ya que su gemelo no había asistido ese día, el vio cuando le sonreía descaradamente a "su gatita" pero lo que él no vio fue que Rose no pudo despegar la vista en toda la clase de los bonitos hoyuelos que se marcaban en la sonrisa del nuevo, ya que estaba lo suficientemente ocupado observando al pequeño intruso…

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, LES DEJO EL ADELANTO DE QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA SE IRÁN COMPONIENDO UN POCO LAS COSAS… DEJENME PORFA UN BONITO REVIEW, YA SABEN QUE ES MI COMBUSTIBLE **

SALUDOS –V-


	4. ¿QUE QUIERO SER DE MAYOR?

**HOLA MIS LECTORES! HOY LES TRAIGO EL CUARTO CAPITULO DONDE VERAN QUE TODO YA EMPIEZA A COMPONERSE UN POCO MAS, OJALÁ LES GUSTE MUCHO Y NO SE VALLAN SIN DEJAR UN COMENTARIO…**

**DISCLAIMER: **LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA DE LA MARAVILLOSA STEPHENIE MEYER, SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y UNO QUE OTRO PERSONAJILLO.

**SUMMARY: **LOS MELLIZOS SWAN, LOS GEMELOS HALE Y LOS HERMANOS CULLEN SE CONOCEN EN LA ESCUELA DE FORKS CUANDO SOLO TIENE AÑOS AUNQUE LA VIDA LOS LLEVARA DURANTE SU ADOLESCENCIA Y SU ADULTEZ HASTA QUE POR COSAS DEL DESTINO CONOCEN UN VAMPIRO QUE CAMBIARA SUS VIDAS PARA SIEMPRE. EM/R, E/B, J/A.

AGRADECIMIENTOS: ESPECIALMENTE A MI BETA READER: Jime (Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamérica)

_**karolay28: **_me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y ya verás que todo empieza a ponerse como debería ser ;)

_**Ale74**_**: **me parece genial que te guste el fic, y lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, al final del fic pondré el motivo de mi ausencia

_**SritaMalfoyNott:**_ lamento haber tardado en subir cap nuevo, me gustó mucho tu fic y espero que pronto lo actualices, ya me enganché con lo primerito que leí.

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

CAPITULO 4: ¿QUÉ QUIERO SER DE MAYOR?

La hermosa escuelita de Forks se dividía en múltiples saloncitos todos llenos de alegres sonrisas y canciones infantiles, en uno de los coloridos salones se hallaban los pequeños del kínder coreando con su maestra una canción sobre las estrellas, al finalizar la canción la maestra Kate pidió a sus niños que se sentaran en sus lugares y que prestaran mucha atención al cuento que estaba a punto de relatarles:

- La historia se llama "el pescador de estrellas"…

"Isaac era un niño de diez años que padecía insomnio. pasada la media noche se despertaba y nada le servía para conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Había probado contar ovejas, leer cuentos de aventuras, beber leche caliente, pero todo era inútil. Un médico le sugirió que oír el ruido del mar le ayudaría a dormirse. Desesperados sus padres decidieron mudarse a un pueblecito de mar y alquilaron una torre sobre un acantilado. Isaac estaba maravillado con aquel lugar. La primera noche se fue a dormir con la ventana abierta. Escuchaba el rumor del mar como una si se tratara de una melodía de buenas noches, pero la emoción acumulada le impidió dormirse. Se levantó y salió por la puerta trasera. No llevaba linterna pero el cielo estaba muy iluminado y él no le tenía miedo a la noche. Llevaba un rato caminando por los acantilados cuando de repente divisó una figura. Se acercó con cautela como si fuera un espía de película y se escondió entre unas rocas. Cuando la vista se le acostumbró a la oscuridad vio a un hombre mayor sentado en el borde del abismo. Entre las manos sostenía una caña de pescar muy larga que llegaba hasta el mar. De vez en cuando recogía el hilo de la caña, separaba algo que Isaac no conseguía ver y lo dejaba en una cesta a su lado. Pasado un rato, el hombre cogió la cesta con las dos manos y miró fijamente el cielo. A continuación sacó uno de los objetos que había acumulado y lo lanzó hacia arriba con mucha fuerza. Luego sonrió y volvió a repetir la acción anterior.

"Está loco" pensó Isaac temblando de frío desde su escondite. Se volvió hacia la cama y pensando el misterio del pescador nocturno se quedó profundamente dormido. Las siguientes noches a la misma hora Isaac volvía sigilosamente a la punta del acantilado y siempre encontraba aquel curioso personaje. Observaba con cautela como pescaba con la larga caña y cuando lo veía marchar volvía a la cama, pero nunca conseguía ver qué tenía en el carrito y por qué lo tiraba de aquella manera tan extraña. Una noche en un acto de valentía, se acercó más al pescador y conteniendo la respiración miró el interior del cesto. ¡Estaba vacío!

Pasaron los años; Isaac se olvidó de aquel misterio y con el tiempo llegó a pensar que habían sido imaginaciones suyas. Terminó la escuela, el instituto, se fue a la universidad de una ciudad lejana, y después viajó solo por el mundo.

Un día, leyendo el diario en un parque, una noticia llamó su atención: "Cinco meses seguidos sin estrellas" decía el titular. Se desconocían los motivos, físicos y astrólogos estaban investigando la misteriosa desaparición. Aquella noche Isaac se quedó despierto mirando el cielo y efectivamente, no pudo distinguir ningún puntito blanco que brillase en la oscuridad del manto negro. La luna estaba solita. Guiado por una inexplicable intuición al día siguiente cogió un tren y volvió a casa, a la torre del acantilado. Llegada la medianoche salió a caminar por los parajes que tanto conocía, hasta el lugar donde solía ver el pescador años atrás. Esperó y esperó y no vino nadie. Entonces se dio cuenta de que allí entre las mismas rocas en las que se escondía había un bulto cubierto de hojas. Las apartó cuidadosamente y encontró objetos que reconoció inmediatamente: un cesto y una caña muy larga. Enrollada en el mango de la caña había una hoja que decía: "Las estrellas son muy frágiles Isaac, cada noche unas cuantas caen al mar y alguien las tiene que rescatar antes de que se desintegren. Este soy yo, el pescador de estrellas, te puedo asegurar que mi trabajo es único en todo el mundo. Pero ya soy mayor, necesito un sustituto y no se me ocurre mejor persona que tú. Aquí te dejo las instrucciones pero recuerda que no puedes decírselo a nadie. Cada noche tienes que venir en el acantilado, tirar la caña al mar y pescar las estrellas que veas reflejadas. Sólo tú serás capaz de verlas. Cuando hayas terminado lánzalas arriba con toda tu fuerza y ellas se mantendrán solas, ya lo verás. Hay estrellas que tienen su lugar en una constelación y otras podrás colocarlas donde quieras. ¿Preparado para empezar? El cielo es tu lienzo, tú decidirás como lo quieres pintar." Así es como Isaac se convirtió en el nuevo pescador de estrellas, el trabajo más fascinante que hubiera podido soñar. En pocos días el cielo recuperó su luz y la luna se rodeó de nuevo de sus brillantes compañeras."

- Y bien mis niños ¿Qué les pareció la historia?- preguntó la maestra Kate al ver los rostros expectantes y sorprendidos de sus pequeños alumnos. Al instante de formular la pregunta todas las manitas se alzaron al tiempo con espeluznate precisión – dime tú, Bella

- A mí me gustó mucho, fue muy divertida - mencionó Bella repentinamente ruborizada por tener la atención de todos sus compañeros.

- Y tu ¿qué opinas Mike?

- A mí no me gustó y no creo para nada que exista un pescador de estrellas, mamá dice que las estrellas solo son bolas de fuego en el cielo y que es imposible que bajen a la tierra- luego de su pequeño discurso todos lo miraron un tanto extrañados mientras la maestra se lamentaba que a tan temprana edad los papás de Mike arruinaran las pequeñas fantasías que todo niño debía tener

- Dame tu opinión Rosie

La aludida volteó la vista a su maestra mientras en su mente maquinaba una respuesta a la pregunta sin darse cuenta que había dos pequeños muy pendientes de escuchar su voz.

- A mí me gustó mucho la historia maestra Kate, en especial porque amo las estrellas y cada noche mi hermanito y yo solíamos sentarnos junto a la piscina para mirarlas hasta que la nana nos obligaba a entrar de nuevo a la casa – mencionaba Rose mientras su hermano sentado a su derecha apretaba suavemente su mano mientras recordaban su antigua casa y dejando escapar unas risitas melodiosas – pero ya no puedo verlas más porque Forks siempre está lleno de nubes - finalizó la pequeña con un adorable pucherito de pesar sin ser consciente del par de niños que la observaban atentamente desde la fila posterior del salón

- Eso es verdad Rosie, pero no te lamentes porque pronto vendrán unas cuantas noches despejadas y podrás divisar cuantas estrellas quieras- la maestra Kate no tenía ni la menor idea de cuanta ilusión hacia ese hecho a los gemelos Hale.

Durante el resto de la tarde la maestra les hablo a sus niños sobre las distintas profesiones que existían y les dejó como tarea hablar con sus padres sobre el tema y luego dibujar y escribir que querían ser de mayores, todos los pequeños se entusiasmaron con la idea de especular sobre que querían ser al crecer.

Los primeros en llegar a casa fueron los hermanos Cullen, Alice se apresuró a cambiar su ropa para ir al ensayo de ballet después de almorzar, mientras que Edward buscaba y rebuscaba entre sus cosas una hoja bonita y su caja de crayones cuidadosamente ordenada por tonalidades, al encontrarla se apresuró donde su padre quien estaba más cerca y le preguntó:

- Papá en la escuela me dejaron una tarea acerca de que quiero ser cuando sea grande ¿me ayudas? – terminó diciendo con un tierno puchero en su rostro

- Claro hijo, primero mencioname lo que más te gusta hacer en casa o en la escuela y entonces veremos para que serías bueno al crecer

- Me gusta escuchar música, los animales, los libros de colores y los dibujos, ¡sí, eso! Me gusta mucho dibujar

- Bien, entonces creo que podrías ser músico o diseñador gráfico, aunque me agradaría más si te inclinaras por ser músico – mencionaba Carlisle mientras Edward con el ceño fruncido escribía en una hoja de papel sus posibles opciones.

- Gracias papá

- Por nada hijo

Después de la charla con su padre Edward se preguntaba en su interior que era ser un diseñador gráfico, mientas pensaba se dirigía donde su madre para mostrarle sus opciones, necesitaba la opinión de su familia.

- Mamá, en la escuela me han dejado una tarea sobre descubrir que quiero ser de mayor y papá me ha dicho esto - mencionaba Edward mientras le entregaba la pequeña hoja de papel donde había garabateado lo que su padre le había dicho que podría ser al crecer.

Esme trataba de contener la risa al ver la tierna letra de su hijo y la mala ortografía con la que había expuesto las carreras – Edward, "artista" se escribe sin "h" y con una "s" en vez de una "z", pero me gusta más la opción de diseño gráfico

- Gracias mamá- decía Edward mientras se fijaba que tenía un empate y ya sabía quién iba a desempatar. Corrió a la habitación de su hermanita quien terminaba de guardar su traje de ballet en una mochila, lista para irse a las prácticas. Ella siempre decía que veía el futuro, papá y mamá decían que solo lo hacía por jugar pero él si le creía, así que quiso cerciorarse que escogería bien su futuro empleo cuando creciera.

- Allie, en la escuela me dejaron la tarea de averiguar que quiero ser de mayor y papá quiere que sea músico y mamá quiere que sea diseñador gráfico

- Y ¿Qué es eso?

- No lo sé, pero a mamá le gustó

- Y… ¿que necesitas de mí, pequeño saltamontes? - respondió Alice mientras se sentaba en el sillón con aires de suficiencia como veía que hacían los mafiosos en las películas

- Quiero que me digas cuál de las dos debo escoger

- Pues escoge ambas y de día eres diseñador gráfico –lo que eso signifique- y de noche eres músico, así como Batman.

- No Allie, solo puedo escoger una

- Bueno, bueno, dejame pensarlo bien - posó sus deditos en las cienes y cerrando los ojos se concentró sumamente hasta que una sonrisa curvó sus labios y abriendo los ojos dijo: - diseñador gráfico

- Pero no sé qué es eso, ¿cómo lo voy a dibujar?

- No lo sé hermanito… adiós - y dejándolo muy confundido Allie salió de la habitación con sus andares de bailarina.

El pequeño Edward tuvo que preguntarle a su madre que era eso y finalmente pudo hacer su dibujo como quería quedando muy satisfecho con el resultado…

En la casa de los gemelos Hale habían un par de cabecitas en una misma habitación preguntándose que podrían escoger. Ambos niños se habían entristecido mucho cuando llamaron a sus padres para preguntarles y les contestó la mucama diciendo que mamá tenía un almuerzo en el club, entonces decidieron llamar a su padre a la oficina donde contestó la secretaria informándoles que papá estaba en una muy importante reunión, los niños le pidieron que le avisara que se trataba de sus hijos, la secretaria fue a avisarle al señor Alaric pero éste se negó diciendo que cuando se desocupara los llamaría inmediatamente. Después de colgar el teléfono los niños sintieron que estaban totalmente solos en el mundo.

- ¿qué crees que puedo ser de mayor Rose? - preguntó el pequeño Jasper mirando fijamente la página en blanco sobre la mesa.

- No estoy muy segura, pero a ti te gustan mucho los animales, ¿Por qué no te vuelves doctor de animales? Así como el señor que revisa mi yegua cuando se enferma

- Es una buena idea Rose, la anotaré

- ¿y yo que puedo ser de mayor?

- También te gustan los animales, puedes ser doctora de animales conmigo

- No Jazz, quiero algo diferente a ti

- También te gustan los autos y la velocidad, puedes ser corredora de pista

- ¡Es una gran idea Jasper! - decía la rubia mientras escribía "corredora" en su trozo de papel - tal vez deberíamos tener varias opciones para cuando papá llame, nos ayude a escoger

- Está bien Rose – decía Jasper siguiéndole la corriente a su hermana aunque él estaba muy seguro de que su padre jamás llamaría, no quería que su hermana se ilusionara con la idea que algún día sus padres mostraran algo de cariño hacia sus hijos.

- A ti te gusta correr, puedes ser atleta Jazz

- Ok, también anotaré esa opción. Y a ti te gusta curar mis raspones y los de nuestros primos así que puedes ser doctora

- Bien, anotaré esa. bueno ya tenemos dos opciones cada uno, podemos esperar a que papá llame para que él escoja una de las dos - decía emocionada la pequeña ojiazul mientras doblaba a la mitad la hoja con sus opciones.

- Mientras tanto podemos hacer los dos dibujos para tenerlos listos por si papá llama muy tarde

- Buena idea Jazz – decía Rosalie saliendo de la habitación en busca de sus crayones mientras su hermano la miraba fijamente y se preguntaba internamente si su frágil hermanita aguantaría la decepción de que su padre no llamara.

Luego de un par de horas los gemelos tenían listos sus dos dibujos, Jasper había dibujado la yegua de Rosalie y él curando una de sus patas y en el otro dibujo él estaba atravesando una pista de saltos múltiples. Rosalie había dibujado un bonito auto de carreras rojo y ella sobre él y en el otro dibujo estaba ella vestida con una bata blanca de médico en lo que se suponía era un hospital.

Pasaron las horas una tras otra con un Jasper enojado con su padre y una Rosalie ansiosa en espera de la pronta llamada de su progenitor con la esperanza que lograra guiarla en su tan importante tarea de la escuela. Luego de cenar Maya pidió a sus hijos y a los gemelos que subieran a darse un baño y acostarse a dormir para asistir a la escuela temprano al día siguiente, los pequeños subieron un tanto decaídos por haber tenido que posponer sus juegos de video y las niñas su sesión nocturna de fiesta del té. Cada niño retornó a su habitación para cumplir las órdenes de mamá, Rose se dirigió a su habitación con Jasper pisándole los talones; inmediatamente sacó de su mochila de princesas los dibujos que había hecho para la escuela poniéndolos cuidadosamente sobre su mesa de noche

- ¿Qué haces Rose? - preguntó el pequeño con el ceño fruncido

- ¿Qué crees que hago Jazz? Estoy sacando mis dibujos para cuando papá llame y escoja uno de los dos, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo Jazz

Jasper sabía que su padre ya no llamaría y por eso decidió llevar ambos dibujos a la escuela y pedirle a su maestra Kate que le ayudara a escoger uno de los dos, él pensó que su hermana también haría lo mismo, pero solo tenía esperanza de que su padre se dignara a llamar a sus desdichados hijos por primera vez desde que pusieron un pie en Forks. Él tenía que decirle a su hermana que papá no llamaría esa noche, ya era muy tarde y a esas horas el debería estar en su lujosa cama con sábanas de seda descansando de su complicada vida de diplomático muy ocupado para preocuparse por algo más que no fuera su propio trabajo.

- Rose, él ya no llamará hoy - le dijo de sopetón tomando los dibujos y volviéndolos a guardar en el morral

- ¿Qué haces Jasper? Claro que él va a llamar, lo prometió y papá siempre cumple sus promesas, ¿recuerdas esa vez que nos prometió llevarnos de vacaciones a la playa? Eso lo cumplió como también cumplió cuando prometió comprarme una pecera con pececitos de colores ¿recuerdas? ¿lo recuerdas Jazz? - decía la pequeña Rose muy enojada tratando de llegar a su mochila para sacar sus dibujos

- Él no llamará Rose

- Que sí

- Que no

- Que sí

Jasper enojado tomó a su hermana por los hombros sacudiéndola y mirándola fijamente a los ojos gritó: - ¡ÉL YA NO LLAMARÁ ROSE PORQUE YA NO NOS QUIERE! Papá ya no nos quiere y no se acuerda de nosotros

Con un brusco movimiento se liberó de los brazos de su hermano, corrió a su mochila, sacó los dos dibujos y mirando a su hermano con todo el enojo de que fue capaz dijo: - tienes razón Jasper, papá nos odia como yo lo odio a él y a mamá porque nos dejaron solos y te odio a ti con todo mi corazón - con la cara tan roja como un tomate por la rabia contenida, rompió el par de hojas en muchos trocitos pequeños mientras gritaba "te odio" una y otra vez y dejando a un muy perplejo Jasper, se encerró en el baño mientras seguía gritando aquella palabra que había calado tan al fondo del corazón del pequeño Jasper y derramando una lágrima salió de la habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta se dirigió a su habitación con las palabras de su hermanita rondando en su mente.

Un pequeño corazoncito roto lloraba amargamente en el cuarto de baño recordando sus momentos más bonitos junto a su nana y su hermanito, las personas que más la habían querido en todo el mundo. Luego de un rato la tía Maya subió a la habitación de su sobrina cuando Jasper le contó todo lo que había pasado, pero fácilmente se rindió al ver que Rose no quería abrir la puerta gritándole desde el otro lado que también a ella la odiaba con el corazón. A las dos de la mañana salió del cuarto de baño una muy llorosa Rosalie con los ojos rojos e hinchados, se recostó en su cama y miró fijamente el techo hasta que le ardieron los ojos, entonces el chirrido de su puerta le avisó que alguien entraba aunque no quiso voltear la cabeza para ver quién era.

- ¿Rosie, todavía me odias? – preguntó con la voz rota el pequeño Jasper desde la entrada con el rostro surcado por las lágrimas y un pucherito por las tremendas ganas que tenía de seguir llorando luego de que su hermana le gritara que lo odiaba con el corazón.

Rosalie al fijarse que su hermanito estaba tan o más triste que ella, saltó de su cama, tomó su mano guiándolo hasta la ventana y le dio un abrazo con el que transmitía cuanto lo quería y cuanto sentía haber dicho lo que dijo. Los gemelos lloraron abrazados por un rato hasta que no tuvieron más lagrimas que derramar, observaron el cielo nublado y se dijeron todo sin decir nada. Ya muy cansados se recostaron en la cama de Rose y antes de caer en la inconciencia Jasper susurró: - Rosie, tu serías una doctora genial

- y tú el mejor de los doctores de animales Jazz

Jasper dejó de preguntarse cuanto dolor sería capaz de soportar su frágil hermanita y se dio cuenta que era más fuerte que la decepción, más fuerte que el dolor, más fuerte que todo, y él tendría que ser aún más fuerte que eso para proteger a su hermana de todo lo que la lastimaba, él no dejaría que lo que había ocurrido hoy volviera a pasar y con esa promesa en el corazón, cayó en la inconciencia.

En la casa Swan la tarea escolar fue más fácil de realizar. Tan pronto llegaron a casa Bella muy emocionada anotaba en una hoja de papel todas las cosas que quería ser de mayor mientras que Emmett ya tenía muy claro lo que quería ser al crecer.

- Papá, te voy a leer todas las opciones y tu escoges las que más te gusten ¿bueno? - decía una muy seria Bella aunque a su padre le parecía adorable con su ceño fruncido y los enormes lentes de lectura ligeramente caídos, esa era la cara de seriedad de su pequeña

- Esta bien Bella puedes comenzar

- Jardinera, enfermera, piloto de aviones, pintora, diseñadora, cantante, flautista, presentadora, y finalmente: escritora.

- Empecemos por el primero: jardinera pero Bella si eres alérgica al polen no puedes ser jardinera.

- Entonces jardinera no - decía Bella mientras tachaba el primero en la lista

- Enfermera… no estoy muy seguro si esa pueda ser tu profesión aunque tienes un gran corazón, dejalo en la lista como una opción.

- Está bien…

- En cuanto a pilotar un avión, no creo que sea buena idea recuerda que tú le temes a las alturas - de pronto Bella se puso en blanco recordando lo mucho que odiaba cuando la empujaban fuerte en el columpio y cuanto susto le daba subirse sola a la resbaladilla de los niños grandes en la escuela. Con una mueca tachó con fuerza la opción de la lista.

- En cuanto a lo de ser pintora o diseñadora, lo dudaría mucho ya que no tienes mucha paciencia con las pinturas o la ropa en absoluto - después de pensarlo un segundo Bella tacho de la lista ambas opciones preguntándose por qué puso diseñadora como una opción.

- Teniendo en cuenta que no sabes tocar la flauta y que no te gusta estar en público yo tacharía de la lista lo de ser flautista o cantante o presentadora - Bella tachaba las opciones pensando internamente que la lógica de su padre era aplastante.

- La idea de ser escritora, me gusta esa puedes dejarla como una opción.

- Entonces queda: escritora o enfermera ¿Cuál escojo?- en ese momento el pequeño Emmett corría hacia la mesa donde se encontraba su padre pero tropezó en la alfombra haciéndose un corte poco profundo en sus rodillas. Bella solo pudo dar un paso en direcciona su hermano antes que el olor de la sangre la mareara. Su padre vio como Bella perdía todo el color de su rostro al ver las heridas de su hermano.

- Bella, creo que esto responde la pregunta, futura escritora – decía Charlie con una sonrisa mientras curaba los raspones de un Emmett un poco lloroso.

Al día siguiente en la escuela la maestra Kate pidió a los niños que dejaran sobre su escritorio los dibujos a los cuales debieron haberle escrito al respaldo porque habían dibujado esa profesión. Uno por uno se fueron acercando al escritorio para dejar los dibujos que habían hecho, Jasper se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual y mientras su hermana dormía hizo un bonito dibujo de ella vestida de doctora en un hospital y rápidamente escribió lo que Rose le había dicho de porque le gustaría ser doctora.

Durante el receso Jasper perseguía una mariposa por todo el parque y fue a parar a una de las trencitas negras de una pequeña del curso de la maestra Lucy quien tenía niños más pequeños. Para no espantar la mariposa Jasper tomó la trenza de la niña y la sacudió con fuerza sin darse cuenta que le hacía daño a la portadora de las trenzas quien enfadada se dio la vuelta para ver a su agresor. Azules contra pardos, los ojos de los pequeños se cruzaron en un momento y la pequeña Alice quedaba prendada de los bonitos ojos azules del niño que la miraba fijamente y un poco sonrojado. Fue de esos momentos donde el tiempo no sabe si detenerse o colapsar.

- Lo siento, no quise tirar de tu trenza apropósito, solo buscaba una mariposa – explicaba un muy avergonzado Jasper mientras retorcía sus manitas atrás de la espalda

- No importa, no me dolió mucho ... a mí también me gustan las mariposas – decía Alice mientras sonreía mostrándole al pequeño de ojos azules la falta de su diente delantero, dándole un aspecto aún más tierno si es que era posible…luego de una larga charla sobre lo bonitas que eran las mariposas monarca pasaron el resto del receso buscando mariposas juntos mientras de tanto en tanto la pequeña Allie se perdía en las profundidades del mar en los ojos de su acompañante…

Rose había encontrado atrás de la escuela un pequeño lugar con césped y florecillas en unas macetas, era su lugar secreto donde se perdía en sus pensamientos y aspiraba el olor de las flores de colores en la maceta, nadie se acercaba a aquel lugar porque estaba muy apartado de los juegos por lo que podía recostarse en la fina hierba y mirar fijamente el cielo hasta que sus ojos ardían. Ese día estaba acostada en el césped mirando el cielo nublado y acordándose de lo que había pasado el día anterior, ya no quería seguir llorando porque su nana siempre le decía que tenía que ser muy fuerte y pensar en algo bonito cuando tuviera ganas de llorar además que no estaba su hermanito para consolarla como hacía siempre, aun así una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojitos y se estancó en su sien. Un curioso explorador encontró el lugar especial de Rose y la observó cuidadosamente sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido para no molestar las cavilaciones de la niña, pero quiso acercarse más, se acostó junto a Rose quien se sobresaltó al encontrarlo allí pero no dijo nada ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, solo se mantuvo impasible tratando de ignorar el hecho de que ese ya no sería su lugar secreto.

- Hola - dijo Emmett sin despegar la vista del cielo

- Hola – respondió Rose acordándose de que hacía tan especial al niño a su lado

Con cuidado como si se tratara de una porcelana, Emmett llevó su mano limpiando la lágrima del rostro de la niña quien se sonrojó por el contacto. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos mientras Rose pensaba que le gustaría mucho poner su dedito en el hoyuelo del pequeño y lo hizo provocando una risa infantil por parte del portador de los bonitos hoyuelos. Ambos se quedaron solo observando el cielo y de vez en cuando Rosie miraba la brillante sonrisa permanente del pequeño y este a su vez trataba de adivinar la tonalidad de los reflejos del sol en el cabello de la niña, permanecieron allí hasta que sonó la campanilla para entrar de nuevo a clases.

Al otro lado del parque Edward rebota una pelota contra el muro mientras tiene un debate interno sobre los beneficios del helado de chocolate y de un momento a otro termina en el piso con un pequeño cuerpo aplastándolo. Se da la vuelta cuando el pequeño cuerpo ha desaparecido por completo y descubre a Bella, la niña nueva del pueblo sonrojada y con una pequeña lágrima cristalina resbalando por su mejilla derecha.

- Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención ¡lo juro! solo estaba corriendo a la enfermería y tropecé contra ti - explicaba la pequeña mientras saltaba en un solo pie.

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido ignorando la disculpa al notar que la niña cojeaba

- Me he caído del columpio y una ramita raspó mi pierna – sin saber muy bien porque, Edward limpio con suavidad la lagrima de la niña mientras la cargaba firmemente por los hombros para llevarla a la enfermería. Tal vez se debiera a que le parecía muy bonita o que le gustaba como sus onditas rebotaban al saltar, tal vez solo fue porque le dio lástima pero quería mantener a la niña de los bonitos ojos marrón tan a salvo como fuera posible. Así tuviera que alejarla de las ramitas del suelo.

En el salón la maestra Kate revisaba con cuidado los dibujos y los escritos de sus niños hasta que encontró uno que le llamó la atención: el de Emmett quien había dibujado un cielo estrellado y una persona con una caña de pescar en un enorme barranco, en la explicación decía: "cuando sea mayor quiero ser un pescador de estrellas como en la historia que nos contó la maestra Kate porque a Rosalie le gustan las estrellas y no puede verlas en Forks, así que quiero llenar su cielo con unas". Con una sonrisa de ternura guardó el dibujo con el resto para llevarlos a casa. Durante toda la tarde no pudo dejar de pensar en su pequeño y tierno alumno que solo por Rosie quería ser un pescador de estrellas…

**OoooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, LES DEJO EL ADELANTO DE QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE DESCUBRIRÁ UNOS SECRETOS QUE NADIE SE ESPERABA… TENIA QUE EXPLICAR EL PORQUE ME DEMORÉ TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR: EL MOTIVO ES QUE EN MI PAIS ESTAMOS DE VACACIONES Y MI MAMÁ DECLARÓ ESTAS VACACIONES LIBRES DE TECNOLOGIA POR LO QUE NO PUDE USAR EL CEL NI LA COMPU PERO PUDE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAP A LA ANTIGUA USANDO PAPEL Y LAPIZ … DEJENME PORFA UN BONITO REVIEW, YA SABEN QUE ES MI COMBUSTIBLE **

SALUDOS –V-


End file.
